characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumi
Tatsumi is one of the main characters of the Akame ga Kill! series. Background Tatsumi grew up in a small village with his friends Sayo and Ieyasu. To help earn money for the village, Tatsumi and his friends were sent to a city in the Empire. After Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu set off on their journey, they become separated when attacked by bandits, leaving Tatsumi alone. After reaching the city, Tatsumi was invited by a wealthy girl named Aria to stay at her house, where he learned about the state of the empire, the corrupted Prime Minister, and about the assassination organization Night Raid from one of the guards of the house. Later, the mansion is attacked by Night Raid, with Tatsumi deciding to find and protect Aria. Tatsumi then tries to protect Aria from two members of Night Raid, before they open up her storehouse and reveal why they're hunting her. Apparently, her family likes to take in travellers before putting them in the storehouse and torturing them to death, with Sayo and Ieyasu being among her victims. Tatsumi then decides to dispose of Aria himself, followed by being offered by one of Night Raid's members, Leone, to join them. Still devastated over the death of his friends, Tatsumi was hesitant to accept Leone's offer to join at first. While the leader of Night Raid explained that they wouldn't kill him if he refused, they would still force him to work for them so he wouldn't tell anyone anything about them. After having Night Raid's goals revealed to him, Tatsumi agreed to join them. Powers & Abilities *'Sixth Sense': Tatsumi, after training alongside Night Raid has agained a Sixth Sense, enabling him to be more aware of his surroundings. *'Woman Magnetism': Somehow got multiple multiple girls to have romantic feelings for him. Equipment *'Sword': Tatsumi's original signature weapon, a regular short sword. * Demon Armor Incursio: An armor-type Teigu created from the flesh of the Danger Beast, Tyrant. The Danger Beast's power was so great that its flesh is still alive within, giving the Teigu the title of "Demon Dragon Armor". Before it's released, Incursio resembles a short sword with a chain-link tassel, and activating it envelops the user with the armor. Due to being a full body-armor, Incursio has a near-indestructible defense with the only thing able to pierce it being other Teigu. The armor also greatly enhances the Tatsumi's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. ** Adaptation and Evolution: '''Like Tyrant, Incursio's main ability is the power to evolve and adapt while in combat. As Tatsumi fights, Incursio evolves, gaining new abilities to suit Tatsumi's needs. When Tatsumi first used Incursio, it changed shape, becoming less bulky to fit Tatsumi's skinny form. Tatsumi can even force Incursio to evolve in combat, increasing his speed and strength along with granting it resistances to whatever he's fighting. However, this comes at the cost of Tatsumi fusing with Incursio, causing it to slowly take him over until he's completely consumed by it. ** '''Tyrant Manifestation: '''When Tatsumi is about to be attacked, Incursio can manifest Tyrant from part of itself to block the blow. ** '''Neuntote: '''An auxiliary weapon that can be summoned with Incursio. It resembles a lance or halberd, and is sharp enough to slice through Danger Beasts ** '''Trump Card: Invisibility: The armor's trump card is the ability to turn Tatsumi invisible for a certain amount of time. As noted, a weakness of the invisibility is that while it masks the user visually from the naked eye, it does not hide their "presence", allowing skilled opponents to sense the user despite the invisibility. Alternate Forms *'Evolved Incursio: '''During his second fight with Esdeath, Tatsumi forced Incursio to evolve. This caused the armor to take on a more reptilian appearance, and Neuntote's blade to grow much larger. In this state, Tatsumi's speed and strength are much higher, letting fight both Esdeath and Budo to a standstill, and Incursio has evolved to resist the effects of Esdeath's Demon's Extract and her time-stopping Mahapadma ability. However, this also caused Incursio to begin fusing with Tatsumi, turning his right eye into Tyrant's. *'Evolved Incursio 2: 'After sustaining critical damage from the Shikoutazer, Incursio evolved again, gaining enhanced strength and speed, regerative capabilities, and wings that Tatsumi could use to fly. However, this evolution caused half of Tatsumi's face to become reptilian, with scales, fangs, and a massive horn, with his hand becoming scaly and clawed. *'Evolved Incursio 3: 'While fighting the Shikoutazer with Wave, Tatsumi evolved Incursio again, making it bulkier and giving it enough power to damage the Ultimate Teigu. Tatsumi fused even Tyrant even more in this state, with horns growing from both sides of his head and his hands becoming more reptilian. *'Evolved Incursio 4: 'Incursio's final evolution, which Tatsumi used to destroy the Shikoutazer once and for all. However, he also lost control of himself multiple times while using it, and his body has fused with Tyrant so much at his point that he's not even considered human anymore. At this point, Tatsumi has lost all humanoid traits, with his body getting covered with scales, his mouth forming into a dragon's, and his teeth turning jagged and sharp. By remembering Bulat and his friends, Tatsumi managed to gain control of the evolution, giving him enough power to destroy the Ultimate Teigu with two hits. In this state, Tatsumi's strength even rivals Esdeath's. *'Tyrant: '''After forcing Incursio to evolve so much to defeat the Ultimate Teigu, Tatsumi was completely consumed by Incursio, transforming him into Tyrant reborn. As the strongest class of Danger Beast, Super Class, Tyrant is an incredibly powerful monster. This new Tyrant resembles an armored dragon, resembling Incursio's second evolved form with added wings and tail, and is as large as a building. However, Akame was able to kill Tyrant's mind by cutting it with her sword, causing Tatsumi to regain control of himself. Feats Strength *Killed an Earth Dragon with just his sword. *Breaks through a fortress wall by running into it. *Held up against people like Akame and Zanku without Incursio. *Shattered a boulder with one punch while using Incursio. *Is able to redirect an attack from Shikoutazer. *Can trade blows with Esdeath. *Killed Nyau with one punch. *Staggered the Shikoutazer with a punch. *In his evolved form, can create shockwaves that can destroy Esdeath's ice constructs. *In his third evolution, damaged the Shikoutazer. *With his final evolution, destroyed the Shikoutazer in two hits. Speed *Was fast enough to land a punch on Esdeath. *Blitzed Cosmina who is hypersonic. *Dodged Seryu's suicide explosion and bullets while carrying Mine. *Has been shown to dodge lightning in his first evolution. *In his fourth evolved form, managed to weave around multiple supreme beams from Shikoutiezer. Durability *Can take blows from Esdeath. *Tanked Bols' flamethower attacks. *Can survive lightning strikes and energy blasts. *Survived a building collapsing on him. *Caught one of the Shikoutazer's energy blasts. Skill *Defeated Captain Ogre. *Won Esdeath's tournament without weapons or Incursio. *Defeated the Apeman with his bare hands. *After Incursio's first evolution, fought with both Esdeath and Budo. *Destroyed the Ultimate Teigu by forcing Incursio to evolve three times. Weaknesses *Tends to fight without much strategy. *Tatsumi can only force Incursio to evolve for a total of 3-4 times before Tyrant takes him over completely. *Incursio's invisibility has a time limit. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Assassins Category:Spear Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Dragons Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human Mutates